


Undertale Multiverse: NSFW

by Inkyboi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Master/Pet, Mirror Sex, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, bone naked, heat - Freeform, maid outfit, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyboi/pseuds/Inkyboi
Summary: A collection of NSFW stories with different ships and prompts.People can comment and give a wish for what they would like to see.
Relationships: Blue/Dust, Dream/Ink, Ink/Error, Ink/Nightmare, Killer/Dream, Nightmare/Cross, Nightmare/Dream, Red/Sans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone~  
  
It was time to do the naughty things, huh?  
I've been very unsure rather or not to actually write smut in the Undertale fandom, as I'm not comfortable with my writing or confident that it's actually good?  
So maybe I'll just see how it goes with a few NSFW stories.   
  
I do wish to again point out, that English, first of all, isn't my mother language.  
I am also dyslexic, so if there happen to be grammar mistakes, misspelling words. You guys will know why.  
  
Other than that! Enjoy!


	2. Cross x Nightmare: Maid Outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross and Nightmare make a bet about Dream's innocent, rather or not if he truly was a virgin or not.  
It appears Cross had the right answer and Nightmare is the loser.  
He can't wait to see his lover in a maid outfit.

“I look absolutely ridiculous, Cross!”    
  
Cross smirked a little, his gaze lingered on the bathroom door to the bedroom. He had made a bet with his lover, Nightmare, about Dream’s innocent. Luckily, Cross had been able to know more about Dream, than Nightmare himself. The bet had ended in the loser wearing a maid outfit for one evening, to serve the winner whatever they wanted.   
  
“Come on~ I’m certain it’s not bad at all,” Cross called out. He slid off the bed, moving over toward the bathroom door and gently knocked on it. “Come on, love, don’t hide away from your master~ “ He cooed out to him.    
  
“I am not going out from here! I look silly! Why did you even make me bet on this?!” Nightmare’s voice muffled a bit behind the bathroom door, a clear sign to Cross that he must feel embarrassed over their small fun bet.   
  
“Come on, love~ Can’t be that ba-” Cross opened the door while speaking, getting the view of Nightmare in the black and white maid outfit. He could see Nightmare’s cheeks blushed with the purple hue, one hand folded up to his chest, while the other grabbed onto the lower part of the skirt, trying to tug it down. 

The black skirt covered just a little above the knees, showing white knee-high socks and the polished black shoes below. On the top, the small apron of the white maid outfit just reached down to the bottom of the skirt. The chest showing the tight fit around Nightmare’s rib-cage, yet also exposing his neck. This outfit didn’t have too long sleeves either, just barely reaching off the shoulders.   
  
“D-Do you mind?!”    
  
Cross only stared at his lover, seeing how embarrassed he looked like, he felt his own magic harden a little. Gosh, Nightmare looked adorable in that outfit.    
  
“T-There! Are you happy? Can I get out of it now?!”    
  
Cross didn’t answer, he slowly approached Nightmare who looked up at him, embarrassed and flushed. “Cros-hmmph!?”   
  
Cross let his hand's cup Nightmare’s cheeks, leaning down and held him into a deep passionate kiss, catching his lover off guard. He thrust one knee between Nightmare’s legs, backing him off against the sink, as he pressed their bodies close against one and another. Nightmare continued to blush, yet his eye sockets shut half-lidded, leaning into his lover, returning the kiss. He felt Cross licking over his teeth, asking for permission to enter his mouth, in which he permitted. Nightmare opened his mouth, his tongue soon dominated by Cross’ that slipped inside to taste him. A weak moan escaped Nightmare, Cross’ rubbing against his pelvis with Cross’ knee made his magic appear, feeling the knickers under the skirt starting to soak from his juices.    
  
They parted from the kiss, both out of breath and a small line of saliva connected them still. Nightmare’s flushed face was all Cross could adore at the sight, a smirk appearing at his own skull at this point. “Look who got so heated by that.” Cross murmured, his head leaning down to Nightmare’s neck, running his tongue over his exposed bone, a hand slide down Nightmare’s side grabbing onto the skirt. “My adorable maid, looking so sexy and hot for me.” He purred, feeling how Nightmare leaned against him, yet kept his mouth shut.    
  
Cross managed to get a cry of a moan from his lover, his hand having rubbed above the pelvis. Cross’ hands ran down Nightmare’s body, grabbing onto his pelvis and lifted his lover up on the counter beside the sink. He made Nightmare squeal a little by the sudden action, his blush deepened when Cross slide his hands under the skirt, slipping it further up to expose the knickers underneath.    
  
“So wet already, soaking your new knickers.” He purred. He let his hands spread Nightmare’s legs, eyeing him a moment. “C-Cross~”    
  
“Shhh, let me enjoy this, love.” Cross gently peak his lips once, giving the small reassuring look. Nightmare would know what to say if it was getting too much for him or overwhelming.   
  
Cross skillfully slipped his thumbs under the knickers band, tugging them down and slide them off his lover legs. He let them dangle down on Nightmare’s right foot, hands spreading out the other’s legs as he knelt down a little, seeing the exposed purple magic, dripping wet already for him.    
  
Nightmare let a folded hand up to his mouth, resting his head back against the mirror, his blush stayed upon his cheeks, as he eyed his lover. He let out a surprised gasp, head tilted back while Cross licked his folds, grabbing around his legs and tugged him closer to the edge of the counter. A shiver ran down his spine, the tongue running so teasingly over his folds, the pleasure was hardly getting to him at this rate.    
  
“C-Cross~” His muffled voice cried out his lover’s name, earning the one in mention a smirk down between his legs. Cross licked around the clit, making his lover ache back, folding his legs a bit more out to allow Cross more access.   
  
Nightmare let out a surprised moan when Cross dived right in, sucking and licking around his clit, marking sparks of pleasure through him. Nightmare closed his eye sockets, pelvis leaned closer against his lover’s face, trying to get more. He felt Cross’ tongue slipping past his folds, licking his insides while a hand soon joined his magic, rubbing his clit to make the sparks of pleasure stick around, getting him to ache his body.    
  
“H-hah! S-So good, p-please!” Nightmare’s moans echoed in the bathroom, he let his other hand rest on Cross’ skull, trying to force the tongue deeper inside of him.   
  
He was too far gone in the pleasure, only letting out a pleading weep when Cross pulled back. He had wanted more! He needed  _ more _ .   
  
Nightmare yelped as Cross tugged him down again, flipping him over to face the mirror. He noticed how his own lewd expression was at that moment, the haze, lustful expressions. He blushed further, not able to know that was how he looked like.

  
Nightmare was bent forward, the skirt lifted and flipped over his lower back, as Cross rubbed his hand along his cunt. Earning another moan from him. Cross just manage to undo his belt, letting his pants slip off to the ground, while he grabbed Nightmare’s right leg, lifting it up to rest upon the counter.    
  
“Look at you.” Cross cooed so sweetly against his neck, his tongue licking along Nightmare’s neck, eye lights met Nightmare’s gaze through the reflection. “All ready for me, my sweet maid.” He purred.   
  
Nightmare felt what he wanted, Cross’ cock was free, rubbing against his cunt in a teasing rocking motion. A hand slide up along his rib-cage, grabbing around his neck to keep him settled against the bathroom counter.    
  
“Do you want it?” Cross murmured against him.   
  
“P-Please~ Cross, put it in! I want you! I need~”   
  
“What do you say?”   
  
Nightmare blushed further, he knew what Cross wanted him to say, but he felt humiliated. His lover could feel how Nightmare cleared his throat, his own body rocked a little back to try and catch the tip of Cross cock to thrust in him, but he only managed to let out a whimpering frustrated noise.    
  
“P-Please put your cock in me, master~ Fill me up~”    
  
“Atta boy” Cross purred, he smirked as he leaned a little back, adjusting his cock and lined it up to Nightmare’s entrance. He rocked forward, slipping right inside his lover who exhaled out a sweet low moan. Nightmare grabbed onto the counter, feeling the cock filling his cunt up good. His walls clenched around it, giving it a squeeze that made Cross moan out. “So good and tight.”    
  
Nightmare let out a couple of moans, feeling Cross not wasting more time and started to thrust inside of him. The wet noises of their united magic slipping and slapping against each other filled the bathroom, echoing out. Nightmare’s sweet moans filled it too and Cross’ growls of pleasure. He grabbed Nightmare’s hips, earning him a couple of hard slaps inside of his cunt that made him go wild.    
  
“Just look at you~ah! So good, so tight, so wet~” He forced Nightmare to look at his lewd expressions, seeing himself being fucked from behind by Cross. “Look how cute you are, all mine~” Cross leaned down, biting against Nightmare’s neck as his cock slapped harder inside his lover.   
  
Nightmare loved it, he was too far gone in the pleasure to even complain. His cunt clenched around his lover’s cock, wanting to be filled with his cum, with his seed. “P-Please c-cum inside of me! Want you t-to screw me good! Fill me up!” Nightmare moaned out between their thrusting motions.    
  
It sat Cross over the edge, he bent Nightmare down against the counter, grabbing his pelvis and slapped harder inside of him, making nightmare cry out in pleasure.    
  
He thrust inside one last hard time, feeling his hot cum spilling inside Nightmare. He let out a low growl, gently rocking his hips against Nightmare to milk out his seed. He noticed Nightmare’s body spasmed too, giving him the clear sight that Nightmare came that instant too.   
  
“H-Hnngh… so good, so warm.. It’s filling me up…” Nightmare moaned.   
  
Cross stood quiet for a moment, before slipping his cock out from his lover. He held around Nightmare’s waist, feeling how drowsy and exhausted Nightmare was.    
  
Cross gently picked him up, carrying his lover inside their bedroom and laid him down on the bed. He spread his lover’s legs, seeing how the cum dripped out a little from his still summoned magic.   
  
It looks like he would go for another round, once his lover had caught back his breath.   
  
Cross really found himself getting hard again by the sight of Nightmare in the bed, the maid outfit looking so sexy and seductive on him. His lewd blushing face too. A face he wanted to thrust his cock to his mouth and make his lover drink another round of cum.   
  
He leaned over Nightmare, capturing his mouth into another passionate kiss.   
Their night had just begun, and he knew Nightmare could take it. 


	3. Cross x Nightmare: Diary

He was never meant to really find it, well, at least he hoped it wasn't on purpose. His hands still held the leather binding book. Gaze fixed down upon it.

It was a diary, a very old one he would say. Normally, he wouldn't peak into someone's life when they write down things privately. And to be fair, it didn't occur to him before that it was a diary.

It was well written, it didn't hold the typical. *Dear Diary* lines.

It was just a bundle of words, well formed out and written.

Cross let his hand move up with the diary, placing it back in the right spot where he found it earlier. His cheeks still having a small tint of purple while he rested his forehead against the bookshelf.

_ I care for him more than I want to admit, but I do not think Cross would look at me that way. I'm never going to achieve anything but negativity from people anyway. I'm not like Dream. _

The words still lingering in his mind, leaning back from the bookshelf. 

It had become clear for him what it had been after that. The story is written out through the pages, yet... when it finally came to mentioning a name, a person and how they wouldn't be alike them.

It clicked for Cross. It had been Nightmare's personal diary he read through. Guilt was getting to him, he had invaded someone's personal space in those pages.

"Cross"

Cross jumped lightly when he had been passing the bookshelf, turning to look back and saw Nightmare standing in the doorway, the corruption oozing down his bones, giving his boss that scary look like always. 

Cross knelt down, hand pressed to the floor, head bowed forward as he knelt before his leader. "I am sorry, Boss. I did not meant to-"

"Raise, you don't need to kneel before me in here." 

Cross glanced a little up, seeing that Nightmare's usual tense and angry posture wasn't there.

They... were alone though.

  
  


Cross got to his feet, seeing Nightmare approaching him. The door had been closed by one of the tendril's. Which made Cross clear his throat. "S-Something You wish to speak with me in private, boss?"

_ How much would he really care?  _

Cross thought. Was he even capable of caring? 

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

Cross felt a tendril wrapped around his waist, which made him let out a squeak.

His hands went down to hold onto it, gaze went up to look at how Close Nightmare had been. "I can sense you've been quiet in the mood late for someone to stuff you full."

"I-I wait wher-"

"Killer and Dust both are great at snooping around, but they also have a better sense of need and desire. Why haven't you come to me sooner?"

Cross felt a blush approaching again, his gaze moved away. "I-I'm not sure if...."

"If what?"

"If you...were able to feel certain...emotions?"

Cross didn't take the silence as a good thing from his boss. He let out another squeak as he felt the tendrils start to roam his body, a panting breath escaped him, he tried to get his hand up to cover over his mouth, but it was restrained and held behind his back. "I am more than capable of feeling and given what is needed." Another of Nightmare's tendrils slithered up along Cross' chest, slowly undoing his clothes. It curled around the material, leaving Cross a little exposed for him. "You are already heating up. I take it you seemed to be into this?"

Cross shook his head, gaze fixed away from Nightmare as the purple blush continued to flare on his cheeks. 

"Then... why haven't you told me to stop?"

"B-Because if this is w-what you want, I wanna g-give it to you."

This time, Cross felt a hand grabbing his chin, it wasn't forceful, but gentle and sweet. His head was turned, looking right at Nightmare. "What do I want?" His own eye brow was turned to a frown. 

"I-I read... your diary, not on purpose and..." Cross exhaled out shakily. "Please I- mhmp!" Cross had been held closer to Nightmare, their mouths locked into a deep kiss while the tendrils continued to make their move. Rubbing along Cross' bones, letting him feel the small sweet caresses from Nightmare.

Their mouth’s soon parted, Cross’ gaze was hazy and filled with a new lustful glance.    
“I wouldn’t need to ask you what you’ve read, I can sense it in you.” Nightmare’s thumb brushed over Cross’ mouth, leaning a little closer, their foreheads rested against each other as his tendril’s held Cross in a better position.   
  


“N-Nightma-aha!” Cross’ moaned out weakly when he felt one of the tendrils teasing his magic, feeling the slickness he already produced. It made him embarrassed to think how much he really had craved something like this.   
  


Nightmare moved them, keeping Cross in that hazed state while getting them over to one of the couches. He settled down himself, moving Cross’ body to rest into his lap, legs spread in a straddling position upon Nightmare.    
  


“W-Wait, Nightmare let me-”   
“I’ll ensure we both feel pleasure.” Nightmare interrupted him. Cross squirmed in the tendril’s hold, feeling the heat in his body building up more.    
  


“Let yourself enjoy it.”   
Cross closed his eye sockets, feeling how the tendril at his entrance teased him. Stroking his folds, flicking over his clit to give those small sparks of pleasure.    
Nightmare released the upper part of Cross’ body, allowing him control to what he needed to do with his arms, hands and head.   
  


Instantly, Nightmare felt Cross grabbing his shoulders, moaning out as his head leaned down to rest on Nightmare’s neck. “G-Gosh, Ni-Nightmare d-don’t tease, I-”   
Cross groaned out, feeling a gentle pressure against his entrance.    
  


At the same time he heard Nightmare’s clothes being shifted around a little. A heating spot pressed against his entrance after a second shift, he could already guess what it was.   
  


He dragged out a moan, while his body sank down against Nightmare’s cock, slick enough to allow him in at the first push. His hands clawed on Nightmare’s shirt, mouth stuck in an opened moan.   
  


Being adjusted enough to him, he felt their bodies rocked in a gentle motion, the cock thrusting inside him at a nice pace. It wasn’t violent, rough or harsh. It held a gentleness, sweet motion that ensured the pleasure would be dragged out in a longer period.    
  
The tendrils ensured to take care of Cross’ body, getting him in motion. Nightmare’s cock went in deep a couple of times, drawing out a soft moan from Cross’ mouth that sounded like a sweet melody for Nightmare. His head nuzzled into Cross’, mouth giving a trail of kisses along Cross’ neck. “Feeling it, Cross?”   
“Y-Yes hng! P- Please, Nightmare”   
Nightmare held Cross tightly down against him, stopping their motion for a few seconds before shifting their position. Cross was laid down upon his back on the couch, still feeling the cock buried deep inside of him. “Hnn!” The small rocking motion Nightmare did against him, as he leaned over him got Cross in another spiral of pleasure. The tendrils held Cross’ arms above his head, right against the armrest of the couch. “You don’t want me after this, do you?”   
  
Cross still panted, his body ached against Nightmare, wanting him to go all in, wanting him to continue his doing. “Y-You hnng!” Cross’ hands tried to get a hold on the tendrils around his wrists. He manage to just get a grip around the tips, which made Nightmare let out a groan himself, leaning further forward that made his cock press in deeper.   
  
“I-I always a-admired you, you h-had something e-else than D-Dream, please I-” Cross let out a shaky breath, trying to choke down his pleasure. It was important… it was more than important that he managed to say this.    
  
“I-I think of you m-more than j-just my boss, pl-please believe me.” Both of them were quiet, yet Cross’ body squirmed under him, wanting the action to continue.    
  
A grin was shown on Nightmare’s face, shaking his head lightly. “You really are stubborn sometimes, ain’t you?” Nightmare leaned his head down, resting it against Cross’. “Then be mine…” he whispered. Cross cleared down a choke of a moan, as he slowly made a nodding against Nightmare’s skull.   
He would accept it full out.   
A moan drowned out the silence in the room, as Nightmare rocked forward again. His arm hooked under Cross’ body, holding him at a certain angel to get in deeper.   
  
Cross cried out, the pleasure building up further and further as Nightmare took the right spot and hit over and over. “C-Close!”   
Their mouth’s met, his moan of pleasure sucked out of him while Nightmare thrust a little faster inside of him, getting flushed against his pelvic while he came inside of his new lover.   
  
A shiver ran down Cross’ spine, feeling the hot seed inside of him oozing. Their mouths parted, panting Cross’ gaze lingered on Nightmare, his arms were free after a few seconds, but only for those seconds as he hooked them around Nightmare’s neck, drawing him closer.    
  
If he had not discovered what Nightmare wrote in that diary, he might not have known the softer side of his boss- well now Lover.


	4. Ink x Nightmare: Humiliation.   Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare thought he was the King of his own Castle, he had everything and everyone under control.  
or, so he thought.  
Ink, Dream, and Blue soon showed they were not going to play nice any longer. Nightmare deserved to taste his own medicine.

It wasn’t supposed to end up like this, not according to Nightmare’s plan itself. It should’ve been easy, Dream, Blue and that Paint Bucket to Ink was all supposed to be in chains down in the dungeon. But for once, his plan had failed him, although he still had thought long and harsh on  _ how _ it had failed him.    
  
Everything had gone according to plan, he had them all within his grip. But now, the tables had turned instead. His own glory was supposed to be celebrated, how he had captured them, how he would twist them and turn them to pet’s for his most loyal followers. He would’ve kept Dream for himself, his brother would’ve been a loving pet to stay by his side. Blue would’ve gone to Dust, who always had a bit of a fancy to the little skeleton with such cheerful and outgoing personality.    
  
Easy to break, as Dust would’ve exclaimed. How he would’ve loved to break that little Blue down to submission, teach him simple and mere tricks just for Dust’s own entertainment.    
  
And Ink? The leader of the three? He would’ve gone straight to Error. He always knew the two had a mix fight between them, how Error before had claimed, if he ever got his hands on Ink, he would finally give revenge for what he had done.   
  
But, that would’ve been what he had intended for them, if his plan had  _ worked _ .    
Instead, the tables had turned. Ink and his best of friends had managed to trick them, managed to get them one by one and shackle them away.    
  
The King of the terror and fear never thought he would end up in such a position. One, who he had a great humiliating feeling for. But, as his brother had mentioned the last time he saw him.    
  
_ You get a taste of your own medicine now, Nighty~ _ _   
_ _   
_ He still couldn’t get it out of his head, he still wasn’t able to  _ understand _ how they had become so strong. How they managed to win over them.    
  
It was not supposed to end like this.    
  
Nightmare snapped out of his thoughts, when his arms all of sudden were raised above his head, the tentacles had not been able to reappear since Ink had locked a collar around his neck, one that subtract his magic and keep him vulnerable. Despite his tentacles being unable to emerge and strangle that paint bucket, it didn’t stop Nightmare from mentally thinking and imagining it.    
  
The position he soon was put through, arms raised above his head, on his knees and every bone in his body exposed to the audience in front of him. He already felt a harsh blush crept over his cheekbones.    
  
A shiver ran down his spine, whilst a hand ghostly ran over his spine, making him rattle out a little. “Aww~ Are you already starting to crave it, little Nightmare?” An all too familiar husked voice spoke next to his skull. “Can you see them?” Ink let the back of his hand brush along Nightmare’s cheek, grabbing his chin to force Nightmare’s gaze ahead of them.    
  
There, just a few feet away, chained down upon chairs was Dust, Killer and Error. His most loyal followers when he still sat upon the throne of his castle. They too had been stripped away their dignity of clothes, keeping their bones exposed and Nightmare noticed it right the way.   
  
They all had newer cuts upon their bones, cracks and bruises which Nightmare knew weren’t from himself. They weren’t combat bruises or wounds. They had been tortured.    
  
Nightmare gritted his teeths, his head jerked away from Ink’s hand while turning to look back at him. “When I get out of this, I’ll-”    
  
“Will what?” Ink mocked the question before Nightmare could speak another word. His head slightly cocked, a teasing smirk splayed over his face. It was first now that Nightmare noticed how Ink’s once shifting gaze and patterns within his eye sockets, were now replaced with two red eye lights, one stayed regular, while the other had an X’ shape.    
  
Ink knelt down to Nightmare’s level, hand gracing down Nightmare’s arm, which sent a shivering sensation through his bones again. “I am sorry, little Nightmare~ But you are no longer in control of your life or theirs.” With a small nod toward the other prisoners, Ink’s smirk only widen a bit. “For years we fought with all of you, we thought if we kept being positive and tried to turn you guys around to become better monsters, perhaps we had a chance to live in harmony~”    
  
His hand gripped tightly on Nightmare’s chin, turning the ex-kings head to look at the three others. “Imagine it, Nightmare. All of you, back to normal, happy and enjoying life with your own choices….” Ink’s skull leaned closer, Nightmare felt the hot breath lingering at the crook of his neck.    
  
“It could’ve been so great, we could all be good friends but...neither of you would play nice, neither would want to accept our offering of peace and friendship among us. So, the more you pushed away our offering hands, the more you pushed us to become like you~” He purred out. “It started with your dear positive brother~”    
  
His hand slide off Nightmare’s chin, resting upon his back as he still stayed in the same level as Nightmare. “He had enough of staying happy, positive and hopeful that one day, just one day. He would see his beloved brother, healthy, happy and loved. So what did he do?”    
  
Ink leaned in closer, his smirk almost was felt upon Nightmare’s skull, whilst Ink then whispered. “He went back to the tree and found a rotten black apple, one that just was buried enough under the leaves and mossy grass. And what did he do?  _ He ate it _ .”    
  
Nightmare felt his soul skip a beat, Dream wasn’t supposed to eat them, he wasn’t even supposed to hold one in his grip. The balance would forever be ruined now. It clicked for him, how Dream had become stronger without Nightmare had acknowledged it. If he had consumed a rotten apple, especially a black one, he would-   
  
“Corrupted, isn’t that what you are thinking now?” Ink asked, his head tilted aside like a curious kid, awaiting for their question to be answered.    
  
“What are you planning to do, huh?” Nightmare challenged, narrowed eye sockets stared right at Ink, trying to show no fear.    
Why should he be afraid? They could do  _ nothing _ to him.    
  
Ink’s throat rumbled with a low chuckle, as he tsked slightly at Nightmare. “Oh my sweet little Nightmare~” He sing-sang a little. “I am not planning the biggest for you, though…” He paused, head turned to look at the three others, who had been good enough boys to stay quiet.   
  
Dream and Blue certained had trained them well the past few days. He truly felt sad that they had to go this far and take such measurements in actions. But, that never stopped Nightmare before, did it?   
  
No matter how much they had tried to talk it out, no matter how many times they offered peace. And no matter how many times, Ink came alone and requested for a truce.    
  
He was rejected.    
  
“Though?” Nightmare snapped Ink out of his thoughts, he had seemed to go quiet whilst his gaze had lingered upon the three. Even now, as he got out of his thoughts, he could see the slight sense of fear through the three. Their eye lights shook, all must’ve thought that Ink had planned to use them as an example of what he would do to Nightmare now.    
  
No, they might be afraid, but they did not show fear  _ enough _ .    
  
They still had loyalty to Nightmare, they still would do anything to help their leader.    
It made Ink’s smirk return to his face, head turned to look back down at Nightmare. “Though you’ll soon be the example of  _ why _ they should no longer listen to you, but instead, listen to  _ us _ .”    
  
Ink grabbed the chain that kept Nightmare’s arms above his head, tugging them further up so Nightmare was raised just far enough to be on his knees.   
  
The ex-king already felt an aching sensation on his kneecaps. The hard stone floor did not do any good comfort for him. He was shifted around, facing sideway now to the three. His head just at the level of Ink’s hips.    
  
“Now, Little Nightmare~ Remember what your beloved brother told you, before he knocked you out?” Ink’s teasing question was disgusting for him to hear.   
  
“Go on~ Tell your loyal followers what he said.”    
  
…..   
  
Nightmare kept his mouth shut, only glaring up at Ink and-   
  
Ink’s hand suddenly grabbed his throat, holding him a little higher up as his gaze showed nothing but intimidating anger. “I said you should  _ tell them what _ he said.” His fingers curled so tightly around Nightmare’s throat, he had a struggle to breath.    
  
There was an echoing cry from Killer, a noisy struggle from the chains, but Killer still was unable to free himself. Even as Ink let go, a small thud of Nightmare getting back on his knees, although didn’t land further down. His coughing was enough to indicate that strangling had been brutal and harsh already.    
  
“So? We are waiting~” Ink pressured on.    
  
Nightmare took a couple raspy inhales, his eye lights shifted to look at the three. He felt it raising within his chest, the odd sensation he never thought he would get through.    
  
“He said...that I would get a taste… of my own medicine.”    
  
“Good boy, Nightmare~” Ink praised him like some street dog that for the first time listened to a command. It was sickening for Nightmare.    
  
The chains got a tug again, body held up to the level of Ink’s hips. Ink’s fingers traced along Nightmare’s right cheekbone, lifting his head back up so the ex-king looked up at Ink. He was only met with a smile, so cruel and sickening for him, his non-existing stomach twisted by the mere sight.    
  
“Now, rules are simple. Obey my orders, be a good boy and it can be just as pleasant for you, as it can be for me. Your boys are watching, so show them the best of your side~”    
  
Nightmare cleared his throat, seeing that Ink slipped off the shoulder straps of his pants, it soon dropped down, his free hand pulled out his ecto cock, the inky black color surprised Nightmare. After all the time he thought of how Ink’s ecto body would be, he never believed it would turn out to be black, he thought the rainbow color would’ve been fitting.   
  
Though, as the cock was inches from his face, his cheeks turned a purplish tint of color. The humiliation already reached his soul, he wouldn’t go so low to suck off that paint bucket’s cock. He would bite it of-   
  
“You know the rules, Little Nightmare~” Ink all of sudden broke Nightmare’s thoughts. “Bite me and I’ll bite back 10 times worse.” he warned him. “Everything you’ll try to do now, will be 10 times worse for you later. Without your powers, without your little followers doing your every command and every dirty work for you can’t help you now.” Ink exclaimed. His fingers curled under Nightmare’s chin, lifting his head to admire the purplish blush upon his cheekbones. His thumb rather gently brushed Nightmare’s cheek. “You’ll be a new example, Little Nightmare, why you should  _ never _ disobey me, Dream and Blue again. If we wish to fuck you in the middle of our dining table, we will. If we want to take you in the shower, we will. If I want you to suck my cock in front of your ex-followers. You  _ will _ obey that order.”   
  
Ink trailed his hand to rest upon Nightmare’s skull, drawing in the ex-king closer to his cock.    
“So? You get a nice little choice now, Nightmare. Suck it, make it wet or I’ll go in dry later on.”    
  
Nightmare’s blush deepened in the color, he had no courage now to look at the others. What wouldn’t they think of him now? Being in such a low submissive position in front of Ink of all skeletons?   
  
He felt his power was decreasing for each second he was knelt before Ink. “Shy, are we?” Ink teased with a small snort of a chuckle. “Perhaps, I should share my little Pink vial with you~”    
  
Nightmare’s eye sockets widened a bit, his head turned to look up at Ink, past the head of Ink’s cock too. “You...are not serious.”    
  
“Very serious, did you ever think that only I can drink emotions? No, my dear little Nightmare. If you drink it, it’ll become stronger and last for hours, if not days. Whilst with me? It only stays for a few minutes or minimum 2 hours before I’ll need to drink it again.”    
  
Nightmare had never heard of that effect before, in fact, he never thought much more of Ink’s emotions in the vials, that they could affect others too.    
  
“Open wide, Nightmare.” Ink warned all of sudden. “I’ll count to three, if you don’t start to suck, i’ll just go dry. And trust me, that is  _ painful _ .”    
  
Nightmare knew that it was, he had no shame in admitting he had taken lots of monsters himself, done the exact thing that Ink now was doing to him.   
  
“Three…”   
  
There was no why he would do it, he had an ego, a title he would need to keep!   
  
“Two…”   
  
The others wouldn’t believe in him more, they wouldn’t search out for him and help him if he went that low. Lower than a mere peasant and whore.    
  
“Two and a half…”   
  
Though a small spark of fear emerged from his soul, like past memories floating back in his mind, before he had become a corrupted form of himself.    
  
“One…”   
  
Nightmare closed his eye sockets, the first sign of defeat already shown on his face. As much as he hated to admit it, as much as he hated to show it to Ink…   
He truly did not wish to feel the pain.    
  
Nightmare parted his lips, opening his mouth enough to let his tongue out, giving Ink’s cock a lick. His blush upon his cheekbones deepened, but he had to stay focused. It was a task that had to be done, it was just needed to be over with. The quicker Ink finished, the quicker it was done.    
  
He let his tongue swirl over the tip, leaning a little forward to suck slightly on it. He lowered his head down, getting to the root of the cock before letting his tongue lick up along it. He heard a soft exhale from Ink, uttering a pleased noise while the hand on his skull stayed well rested. His tongue reached the tip again, giving it a few licks. Mouth parted again, while leaning forward and wrapped his mouth around it.    
  
“Atta boy, Nightmare~”    
  
He felt a small tug on the back of his skull, cursing him to get Ink’s cock further into his mouth. He had such urgent need to bite down, to give Ink a painful experience. But he was reminded of it, that if he did anything that could hurt Ink, he would get it back 10 times worse.    
  
Nightmare tried to block out Ink’s voice, thinking to keep the task at hand, or mouth in a matter of fact. His tongue stayed quiet, using it as a wet mechanism to slide Ink’s cock in and out.    
  
“Never thought that you do be so great at sucking cocks, Nightmare~” Ink’s humming voice echoed out. He let both his hands down to Nightmare’s head, cupping either side of his skull. “Let’s get you a treat then, shall we?”    
  
Without warning, Ink held on tight to Nightmare’s skull, keeping him in place, while his hips thrusted forward. His cock getting deeper down Nightmare’s throat. A small surprised choking noise escaped the ex-king.    
  
“Mhmm~” Ink moaned, his hips snapped forward, thrusting his cock in and out, keeping a good rhythm. The musky scent, the warmth and sticky sensation emerging from it.    
Nightmare wasn’t supposed to enjoy it.    
  
He kept his eye sockets closed, letting Ink fuck his mouth. The quicker the other was done, the quicker he would be free from this humiliation already. “That’s right, Nightmare. Take it in deep.” Ink groaned out, holding Nightmare’s head closer to the root of his cock for a few seconds, before pulling him back.   
  
A light pop was heard, as Nightmare panted, gasping for air, before the cock was shove back into his mouth. He felt drool leaking from the corner of his mouth, as Ink continued to thrust his cock down his throat, keeping Nightmare’s head in a better position to reach far enough.   
  
“Open your eye sockets, Nightmare~ Look up at me.”    
  
He didn’t want to, he didn’t want to look at Ink while his hardened cock thrusted and twitched in his mouth.    
  
He felt a harsh grip, alerting him that he had only a small chance to listen and obey, before something terrible would happen. So he did what had to be done. Nightmare opened his eye sockets, as Ink drew his mouth closer to the root, keeping his cock down Nightmare’s throat. Ink could see tears forming at the corner of Nightmare’s eye sockets, their gaze locked.   
  
It was too hot and good for Ink to observe, his cock so deep inside Nightmare’s mouth, making him drool and be in tears. His thumb brushed over a running tear, as Ink cooed down at him. “Feels great, doesn’t it? To finally be in a position you deserve~”    
  
He drew Nightmare back from his cock, allowing him mere seconds to get a few gasps of air. “You look so good with a cock in your mouth, did you know that? What do your followers say to it?”   
  
Nightmare refused to look at the three, for a minute or so he almost forgot they were there. “Fuck yo-mhmp!”   
  
“Arh arh~ I’ll be doing that to you soon, Little Nightmare~” Ink expressed while his cock shove right back his throat. Ink held on tightly to Nightmare’s skull, hips snapping more violently forward, fucking his throat. Ink groaned in pleasure, the warm mouth wrapped so neatly around his cock made him blessed with their new found positions.   
  
“Arh~ Nightmare!” he moaned out. “Here’s the t-treat!” One last shove of his cock getting inside Nightmare’s mouth, a warm sensation lingered down Nightmare’s throat, as Ink’s seed squirted out.   
  
Nightmare closed his eye sockets, trying his best not to swallow it, but it was near impossible. He almost choked on it, forced to take down the semen Ink leaked out. A little bit ran down the corner of his mouth.   
  
Ink pulled back, just when he still had a little cum left to shoot, getting it on Nightmare’s face to stain him. He let out a huffing breath, cock rubbing against Nightmare’s cheek as Ink’s amused laughter echoed out. “What a good boy, and look how pretty you are with cum all over your face too now~”    
  
Ink grabbed onto the chain, lifting Nightmare up slightly so his kneecaps barely touched the floor. “Aww, look~” Ink’s gaze went down Nightmare’s body, seeing his own ecto had heated up, forming a nice cunt for him. “Looks like you enjoyed it after all, huh?”    
  
“S-Shut up.” Nightmare’s cheeks flustered, his body only reacted to the instinct of the action.   
  
“I’ve done what you said, now leav-”   
  
“For now.” Ink interrupted with a smile. “You honestly think that a simple cock sucking would be the only thing I wanted? No, my little Nightmare~” Ink chuckled, his head leaning down next to Nightmare’s. “This was only the first part of your medicine.” Ink trailed a hand down Nightmare’s chest, stroking past his belly and reaching to his desired location.    
  
Nightmare let a small whimper escape him, feeling Ink’s thumb barely brushed over the sensitive magic. The little bud that made his body jerk in reaction. “Already horny yourself? Tell me, My little Nightmare~” Ink mocked lightly.    
  
“Are you a virgin?”    
  
“....”   
  
“Don’t want to answer?”   
  
“....”   
  
“Let me put it like this.” Ink expressed, his thumb continued to brush over Nightmare’s clit, getting a good circle motion which made Nightmare’s mouth parten in a gasp. “I will be very nice to you, if you are a virgin, Little Nightmare. After all, your first time should be… special~”   
  
“D-Don’t, please…” Nightmare’s voice barely came out as a whisper, he did not want the other’s to hear his small pleading. “Aww, are we begging now?!” Ink more than shouted out, making Nightmare’s blush increase further.    
  
When would this torture end? When will this humiliation end?


End file.
